


Kigurumi

by Isallys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isallys/pseuds/Isallys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noël à Poudlard peut-être dangereux pour certains, mais riche en surprise, c'est sûr et certain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> /!\Attention ceci est un yaoi. Vous êtes prévenu./!\

**Kigurumi**

Chapitre 1

_/!\Attention ceci est un yaoi. Vous êtes prévenu./!\_

**L** e ténébreux Severus Snape rentra dans ses appartements après une journée plus sombre encore (et croyez moi, c'est pas facile).

**N** oël à Poudlard, il n'en pouvait plus.

**I** l jeta au loin le bonnet rouge et blanc qu'Albus lui avait collé de forces dans les pattes (ou plutôt dans ses cheveux graisseux), avec la ferme intention de l'faire cramer tôt ou tard. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain privée pour se détendre. Et il en avait bien besoin.

**U** ne bonne demi-heure plus tard, le voilà qui sort avec un serviette nouée autour de la taille. Et il tombe nez à ficelle avec un paquet cadeau ROUGE GRYFFONDOR étendu à SA place, sur SON fauteuil… Non, mais y en a qui s'croient tout permis !

**I** l s'assit, et posa le délinquant sur ses genoux… Un cadeau de Dumbledore, ça avait l'air encore plus dangereux qu'un cadeau du Schtroumpfs farceur…

**A** près un long interrogatoire silencieux, il se dit qu'au pire, c'était des chaussettes et qu'au mieux, c'était des chocolats à la liqueur. Et Merlin sait à quel point il en avait besoin…

**A** près moult précautions, il libéra l'offrande de son enveloppe décorative et découvrit… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?! Un pyjama ? Mais il se fout de ma gueule le vioque !

**E** t puis… il laissa tomber sa serviette (À poil ! À poil ! À poil !) et enfila ledit pyjama. Aussitôt, il entendit des coups à sa porte.

**M** erdeuh…

**.oOo.**

**H** arry n'arrivait pas à dormir, comme toujours, c'est pourquoi il se promenait dans le château, en plein milieu de la nuit, vêtu de son seul pyjama ainsi que de sa cape d'invisibilité.

**S** es pas l'avaient conduis jusqu'aux cachots... cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent sans qu'il n'en sache (ou qu'il n'en admette) la raison.

**S** oudain, des pas retentirent. Il se glissa dans l'ombre par mesure de sécurité et vit débarquer Dumbledore, avec un air très concentré… et une drôle de chose dans la main, mais il était trop loin, et il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il puisse en savoir plus.

**D** umbledore s'arrêta devant un tableau.

**«** -Mon cher Salazar, voulez-vous bien m'aider ?

**-** Je ne pense pas, non, jeune Gryffondor…

**-** Si vous ne vous souvenez même plus que je ne suis plus un élève ici, mais le directeur, alors je ne pense pas que vous vous souveniez de ce qui s'est passé ici la semaine dernière, ni quels désagréments pourraient vous causer la parution de quelques photos dans la salle des profs…

**-** Très bien. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?»

**L** e portrait, qui avait eu l'air très assuré et méprisant durant toute la conversation venait tout à coup de changer totalement et avais l'air très renfrogné et surtout contrarié.

**D** umbledore lui faisait du chantage ? Qui l'eut cru ?

**«** -Prévenez moi juste lorsqu'il sera habillé.»

**L** e portrait disparut alors pour ne revenir que quelques instants plus tard, aussitôt, Dumbledore toqua et poussa vivement le tableau, laissant la porte grande ouverte.

**S** i bien qu'Harry pût voir toute la scène.

**.oOo.**

**D** umbledore sortit son appareil photo aussitôt qu'il entra, et put photographié un Severus Snape, à la mine surpris, en… Kigurumi éléphant.

**S** nape essaya bien de récupérer l'appareil, mais Dumbledore l'avait déjà caché dans sa robe, avec un graaaaand sourire. Et était parti dans un immense fou rire à se tordre sur le sol.

**«** -Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un gamin… Je m'demande vraiment comment vous avez fait pour obtenir le poste de directeur de Poudlard…C'est de la violation de vie prive, vous devez me rendre cette photo Albus !»

**A** lbus ne s'était toujours pas remis de ses émotions.

**C** 'est alors que Severus sentit quelque chose… au bout du couloir caché dans un coin d'ombre… il avait déjà senti cette chose plusieurs fois dans les couloirs de Poudlard la nuit et n'avait jamais put la coincer…

**I** l se dépêcha de foutre dehors Albus, qui était un peu déçue que sa blague n'ait pas eu l'effet escompté sur son employé… c'était juste pour le dérider un peu (c'est lui qui dit ça alors qu'il a plus de 100 balais…)

**D** ès qu'Albus fut parti, Harry se sentit un peu comme… un petit mulot, tout petit, face à un grand, très grand serpent à l'air pas franchement commode.

**S** nape le fixait, et s'approchait de lui. Lentement. Mais surement. Harry était pétrifié, à tel point qu'il ne respirait même plus. Il ne pouvait pas le voir ? Hein ? Siouplait Merlin, soyez cool avec moi, pour une fois au moins…

**S** everus, quant à lui devait se concentrer. Sa proie ne faisait presque plus de bruit, ni mouvement, ni respiration.

**M** ais elle avait peur, et l'odeur de la peur encrassait l'air dans tout le couloir, le prenait à la gorge et… non, d'accord, je déconne : il entendait juste les battements de son coeur totalement affolé.

**I** l tendit la main en avant et saisit la cape de Harry qu'il fit tomber à terre.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Kigurumi**

**Chapitre 2**

_/!\Attention ceci est un yaoi. Vous êtes prévenu./!\_

...

_Severus, quant à lui devait se concentrer. Sa proie ne faisait presque plus de bruit, ni mouvement, ni respiration._

_Mais elle avait peur, et l'odeur de la peur encrassait l'air dans tout le couloir, le prenait à la gorge et… non, d'accord, je déconne : il entendait juste les battements de son coeur totalement affolé._

_Il tendit la main en avant et saisit la cape de Harry qu'il fit tomber à terre._

**Snape :**  Ahah ! Monsieur Potter ! Je suis ravi de pouvoir enfin vous mettre le grappin dessus. Et cette fois-ci, je peux vous assurer que vous ne vous en tirerez pas à si bon compte en allant voir le directeur.

Il ajouta si bas que même Harry ne put l'entendre : "car il n'en saura rien".

**Snape :** Suivez-moi !

Et Harry le suivit jusqu'à ses appartements.

La porte se referma en un bruit sourd qui fit sursauter Harry. Le voilà coincé dans l'antre de la bête.

**Snape :** Ça fait trop longtemps que vous m'échappez (Monsieur Bond. Non, mais avec la voix de Silva dans Skyfall, on s'y croirait trop… y'a pas un chat blanc dans la pièce ?) et que vous vous promenez librement dans les couloirs en pleine nuit. Je me demande quelle serait la punition la plus adaptée.

Une chose étrange se produisit pendant le discours de Snape. Harry n'écoutait absolument pas. Vous me direz que c'est un comportement suicidaire ? Je suis d'accord.

Mais il avait juste remarqué que les boutons du Kigurumi étaient très espacés, et qu'il pouvait apercevoir le torse digne de Michel Ange de son professeur.

Et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée… il disjoncta.

Snape, quant à lui était très contrarié. Rien, ni des mois de retenues à récurer des chaudrons (ou les chiottes) à la brosse à dents, ni même la perspective de centaines de points déduits à Gryffondor n'avaient fait réagir son élève.

Il commençait à s'inquiéter…

**Snape :** Monsieur POTTER !

Harry sursauta.

**Snape :** N'avez-vous rien écouté de ce que je viens de dire ?

Harry rougit.

**Harry :**  bmghmmmenghmm (comprendre : euh… j'ai été distrait aussi…)

**Snape :** Cessez de baragouiner ! Ou je m'infiltre dans votre petit crâne pour vous tirer les vers du nez ! (Au sens propre, c'est quand même pas très logique…)

Harry prit une teinte rouge Gryffondor.

**Harry :**  Vous...vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !

**Snape :** ça ne m'empêchera pas de le prendre.

Harry était muet. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir…

**Snape :** Très bien, vous l'aurez cherché !

Et Harry ne s'empêcher de relever la tête qu'il n'avait pas eue conscience de baisser et de croiser un regard obsidienne.

Aussitôt, il sentit la présence de son professeur dans son esprit. Il cherchait à savoir ce à quoi pensait Harry… mais Harry ne pensait pas, il ne faisait que voir ces yeux, ces lèvres et ce torse.

Et tout à coup, la présence disparut.

Snape ne bougeait plus… c'était à son tour de bugger maintenant. *Potter me voit vraiment comme ça ? C'est pas possible, il se fout de moi... encore.*

Et Harry n'osait plus rien faire… Snape devait être furieux. Mais… la tentation était là… Et pour Snape aussi. C'est pourquoi il prit peur.

Bah ouais, faut dire que ça fait bien vingt qu'on l'avait pas regardé comme ça… si on l'a déjà regardé comme ça un jour, alors le pauv' Sev, il est totalement dépassé, évidemment.

**Snape :** Je euhm… rentrez dans votre dortoir, on en reparlera demain… matin.

Et Harry se retrouva à la porte des appartements de son professeur. Il rentre à son dortoir en auto-mode et s'endormit aussitôt qu'il fut sans son lit.

Le lendemain, Harry ne fut pas du tout attentif en cours. Il ne fut même pas attentif à son déjeuner, Hermione dut presque le forcer à avaler deux, trois bouchées.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cerveau refusait de lui obéir et pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son sortilège de métamorphose. Il s'efforçait de revenir sans cesse sur cette image de Severus Rogue portant en tout et pour tout qu'un simple Kigurumi… à tel point que le manche de sa casserole se métamorphosa en trompe d'éléphant hénnissant plutôt qu'en papillon monarque…. pfff…

Et puis… le dernier cours de la journée arriva. Et pour la première fois depuis un petit paquet d'année, Harry ne maugréa pas durant tout le trajet menant aux cachots. Il ne fut même pas en retard, et salua même Snape en entrant dans la pièce.

Et ses deux amis se demandèrent sérieusement s'il ne fallait pas définitivement l'interner…

Étrangement, le cours se passa plutôt bien. Enfin… disons juste que pour une fois, Gryffondor ne perdit aucun point et personnes ne se fit rabaisser.

Donc c'était plutôt à Snape de se faire interner…

Pour une fois, tout le monde réussit sa potion. Neville ne fit pas exploser son chaudron, Ron ne s'endormit pas, Hermione et Draco ne furent pas les seuls à avoir la bonne couleur et Harry ne se retrouva pas avec une espèce de boue brunâtre.

Une vraie première !

Harry traina un peu à la fin du cours, sans s'en rendre compte… Il imaginait son professeur si froid et rigide durant tout ce cours, portant un kigurumi éléphant… Et c'était vraiment pas facile de faire le lien !

Il s'apprêtait à sortir bon dernier lorsque son professeur l'interpella.

**Snape :** Harr... Potter ! Retenue ! Ce soir, à 20 H devant mes appartements. Vous savez très bien pourquoi.

**Harry :**  Oui, bien Monsieur.

À 19h58, Harry se retrouva donc à la même place que la veille. J'y vais ? J'y vais pas ? ... Pourquoi il m'a demandé de venir là ? ...

Harry réfléchissait (lentement, très lentement, trop…)

**Snape :** Potter ! Vous n'allez pas rester planter dans ce couloir pendant trois quarts d'heure, tout de même ?!

Harry sursauta et se dépêcha de rentrer. Son professeur était affalé dans un fauteuil, face à la cheminée avec un livre devant lui et un verre de whiskey-pur-feu posé sur une table basse.

**Snape :** Asseyez-vous. Ça fait un certain moment que vous n'avez pas eu de leçon d'occlumencie. C'est pourquoi vous allez passer l'heure à essayer de faire le vide dans votre esprit. De temps à autre, je vous testerai. Il y a un livre de potion ici. Asseyez-vous et lisez-le. Je ne dois rien savoir de tous les passages surlignés.

Harry obéit. C'était étrange, tout de même. Pour une fois, lui et Snape n'étaient pas en train de s'entre-tuer.

Harry commença sa lecture. Il le reconnaissait ce manuel de potion, c'était celui du Prince de Sang-Mêlé.

Il fit particulièrement attention aux passages mis en évidence. Il se concentrait sur sa tâche et rien d'autre, si bien qu'il avait réussi à totalement vider son esprit. Il ne restait plus que ces phrases et les commentaires de son professeur, flottant dans son esprit.

Quelques minutes ou quelques heures passèrent et puis Snape effectua sa première attaque. Harry pouvait sentir cette présence frôler son esprit, s'en rapprocher de plus en plus et essayer de pénétrer ses défenses. Harry ne parvenait pas à maintenir ses défenses bien longtemps, mais c'était mieux que ça avait pu être.

Alors que Snape s'introduisait en lui, Harry essayait de lui montrer des passages non surlignés, mais il est bien plus facile de se souvenir de ceux étant surlignés…

Petit à petit, au fil du temps et des tentatives diverses et variées de chacun, ce petit manège prit des allures de parties d'échec.

Harry arrivait à la fin du chapitre. La retenue atteignait le bout de ses heures. Les esprits atteignaient la lie de leur énergie.

C'était le dernier mouvement.

Snape effectua son approcha habituelle, il frôla l'esprit de Harry, encore et encore. Et plus il attendait pour s'en approcher véritablement, plus Harry était à cran.

Et soudain, il disparut.

Harry ne sentait plus aucune présence autour de lui. Et la seconde d'après, Snape était en plein milieu de son esprit, à fouiller dans tous les sens (mais efficacement quand même) pour retrouver les passages surlignés... Et Harry, dans sa petite zone de pensées protégées était en train de se demander : *Putain de bordel de merde… vite, un truc… " la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque"... Ok, bon, alors : une idée !*

Et il sentait que Snape n'en avait plus que pour quelques secondes… il attaqua, envoyant de lui-même un souvenir à Snape. N'importe lequel.

Et Snape le vit dans son lit, à pleurer les morts de la dernière bataille, à se lever et à aller vers les cachots. À se promener dans les couloirs et à admirer son professeur si différent dans ce kigurumi.

À l'instant, assis, à observer cet autre homme en face de lui, avec ces yeux magnifiques et cette mèche qui retombe sur son visage.

Et à cet instant, Snape ne cherche plus. Tout son esprit avait disjoncté. Il était totalement focalisé sur ces visions, et absolument plus par sa tâche.

Échec.

Et Snape fit brisa cette vision comme on brise une vitre, il put atteindre la zone où de l'esprit d'Harry où étaient cachées les informations sur les passages surlignés.

Échec et mat.

**Snape :** L'exercice est terminé ! Vous vous en êtes bien tirés, Monsieur Potter. Vos défenses tiennent assez bien et vous arrivez à bien protéger vos souvenirs lors d'une intrusion, même s'il existe encore de trop nombreuses failles, vous avez même réussi à mener une contre-attaque plutôt brillante. Il est tard, mais je ne pense pas que ce détail vous empêche de rentrer à votre dortoir ?

*Je vais m'abstenir de lui répondre, c'est pas parce qu'il est un peu plus sympa qu'en temps normal qu'il faut que j'en abuse, ça va me retomber dessus…*

Harry se leva et s'apprêtait à repartir.

**Snape :** Vous pourrez revenir demain soir.


	3. Chaptire 3

**Kigurumi**

**Chapitre 3**

_/!\Attention ceci est un yaoi. Vous êtes prévenu./!\_

...

**_Snape :_ ** _Vous pourrez revenir demain soir._

La journée suivante se passa normalement, sans incidents majeurs pour Harry, à part que son manque de concentration flagrant persistait. Mais il mit un peu de ce que lui avait appris Snape en pratique et tout se passa mieux que la veille… un peu. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la dernière phrase de son professeur, la veille. Ce n'était pas un ordre, comme il en avait l'habitude… plutôt une sorte de suggestion. Il supposait que dans le langage snapien, c'était ce qui s'approchait le plus d'une invitation…

Son dernier cours de la semaine arriva. C'était potion… encore !

Tous les élèves étaient réunis dans la salle de cours, papotant en attendant leur professeure qui tardait à venir pour la première fois en dix-sept ans, sans doute.

Aussitôt que ses pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, avec difficultés vu le brouhaha ambiant, le silence se fit.

 **Snape :**  Bien, aujourd'hui, vous pouvez ranger toutes vos affaires pour ne garder qu'un parchemin et une plume. Vous passerez l'heure à m'expliquer quels sont les ingrédients présents dans la potion réalisée hier, leurs effets et leurs différentes réactions. Vous répondrez ensuite à cette problématique toute simple : cette recette est-elle optimale pour cette potion ?

Tout le monde, y compris Hermione semblait perdu face à leur parchemin… encore vierge, malheureusement.

Tout le monde, sauf Harry.

Il se souvenait sans le moindre problème de sa séance de lecture. Il fut si concentré durant toute l'heure sur son interrogation, qu'il ne remarqua même pas les regards curieux de ses camarades, ni leurs chuchotements.

Au repas, ce soir-là, il expliqua que c'était le sujet de sa retenue la veille. Ron se dit que ça n'était qu'une nouvelle idée du bâtard graisseux pour rendre les retenues plus populaires, déjà que grâce à lui la moitié du château en avait au moins une fois pas mois…

À 20 heures, Harry se retrouva à nouveau face aux appartements de son professeur. Il toqua et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Il n'y avait personne dans le salon.

 **Snape :**  Entrez, et installez-vous comme hier !

La voix de Snape provenait d'une autre pièce. Harry obéit, mais ne trouva pas de livres. Il attendit donc son professeur.

 **Snape :**  Aujourd'hui, vous allez devoir faire face à des attaques plus directes. Votre mission sera de m'empêcher tout accès à vos souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

Harry grimaça, dit comme ça, ça ressemblait un peu trop à ses cours précédents.

 **Snape :**  La séance commencera dès que j'entrerai dans la pièce, tenez-vous prêt.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son professeur entrait enfin… vêtu de son kigurumi. Et Harry buggua. Et Snape attaqua aussitôt. Et Harry perdit.

1 à 0 pour l'équipe des Graisseux des bas-fonds !

Pendant une heure encore, les attaques s'enchainèrent, mais Harry n'arrivait définitivement pas à se défendre convenablement.

 **Snape :**  Bon, on va devoir faire une pause, Monsieur Potter, vous devez comprendre ce qui vous empêche de vous concentrer et le contrer. Je ne peux pas vous aider pour cela.

*Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui me déconcentre ? C'est ton foutu pyjama… Mais pourquoi j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus, moi ?

…Peut-être parce qu'il est un peu plus sympa, très mignon et que tu es un adolescent bourré à ras-bord d'hormones.

Tais-toi, je vais faire comme hier, la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque ( oui, je sais, mon Harry est un tout petit peu schizophrène.)*

 **Snape :**  Bien, reprenons ?

Snape attaqua.

Harry ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur l'esprit de son professeur. Il planqua ses souvenirs bien au fond de son esprit et étendit sa conscience, tel un gant de baseball prêt à recevoir la balle.

Il investit ce gant de toute la douceur, l'affection et l'amour dont il était capable, puisqu'apparemment c'était une arme redoutable capable de défaire un mage noir, et que ça devait pas être le genre de choses auxquelles son professeur était habitué.

Et il reçut la balle sans problème, dans son gant, dans ses défenses.

**.oOo.**

Snape n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui s'était passé ces deux derniers soirs, mais il avait remarqué que c'était une faiblesse de son élève. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de l'utiliser ce soir-là… mais à la vue de ce qui s'était passé la veille, c'était aussi SA faiblesse… Et une partie de lui se retrouva au contact d'un mur de défens qu'il n'en était pas un.

Il se retrouva perdu dans cette douceur, cet amour… il aurait dû penser à se rétracter, à battre en retraite... mais non.

C'était sa faiblesse.

**.oOo.**

Harry ne comprenait pas trop ce qui venait de se passer. Il sentait l'esprit de son professeur étroitement mêlé au siens, sans pour autant qu'il n'ait passé ses défenses. Un peu comme l'huile et l'eau, ils étaient étroitement liés, mais ne se mélangeaient pas.

Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Snape étrangement détendu en apparence, et... tendu par la posture de son corps. Il voyait ses muscles se contracter comme s'il était la proie d'un difficile combat intérieur.

Il rétracta son esprit, libérant ainsi celui de son professeur. Snape était maintenant un peu moins crispé, mais ne réagissait toujours pas. Harry s'approcha de son professeur, il tendit la main et lui caressa la joue. Peit à petit, Snape revenait dans le monde réel, Harry descendit sa main, son professeur avait une peau d'une douceur insoupçonnable.

Il enfouit son nez dans son cou, sa main gauche déboutonnant peu à peu le kigurumi, sa main droite poursuivant son exploration.

Il colla son corps à celui chaud qui lui faisait face.

 **Snape :**  Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Harry.

 **Harry :**  Pourquoi ? Vous en avez autant envie que moi et nous sommes tous les deux majeurs et vaccinés.

 **Snape :**  Je reste votre professeur.

 **Harry :**  Et alors ? Les relations élèves-professeur ne sont pas interdites à Poudlard, non ?

 **Snape :**  Vous êtes bien décidés à avoir le dernier mot ?!

 **Harry :**  Et pas que.

Harry, qui avait accroché son regard à celui de Severus se rapprocha encore de lui, leurs visages n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres… Jusqu'à ce qu'il pose délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de son professeur. Un lent et doux ballet s'engagea entre eux.

Il devint petit à petit plus enflammé, plus sensuel, plus brutal, plus enivrant, plus étourdissant, plus excitant…

Petit à petit, on passa du ballet classique à celui du tango, du salon à la chambre, de l'uniforme (pour Harry) au plus simple appareil (pour les deux).

Du baiser aux caresses, du torse au ventre, du ventre au bas-ventre et toujours plus vers le sud, pour rechercher la chaleur, encore.

Des soupirs aux gémissements, des gémissements aux cris, jusqu'aux râles de plaisir et de délivrance.

La chorégraphie dura le reste de la nuit et de la vie de nos deux personnages.

Et puis je vais vous laisser là parce que j'ai plus de place sur mon cahier de brouillon et que je tombe de sommeil. (Ils vécurent ameureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants… enfin, oui, bon, avec la magie on fait ce qu'on veut!)


End file.
